superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Picture Day, Pat No Pay, and BlackJack (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Picture Day"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Dani Michaeli |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Pat No Pay"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Kaz |- |'Written by' |Kaz Dani Michaeli |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"BlackJack"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz Richard Pursel |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Special Guest Voice' |Marion Ross |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Sherm Cohen Dani Michaeli Joseph Liss Richard Pursel Mike Roth Eric Shaw C.H. Greenblatt Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Picture Day" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Photographer |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Trucker |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Fish #1, Teenager #1, Old Fish |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Pat No Pay" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "BlackJack" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Pa Sponge, Narrator |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Ma Sponge |- |'Marion Ross' |Gramma |- |'John DiMaggio' |Blackjack |- |'Garnett Sailor' |Captain Blue |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisors' |Clint Bond Sherm Cohen |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Jay Lender Dave Cunningham Dan Povenmire Maureen Mascarina Aaron Springer Ted Seko Stephen Hillenburg Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino C.H. Greenblatt Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designers' |Robertryan Cory Ted Couldron |- |'Prop Designer' |Derek L'estrange |- |'Clean-Up Artist' |Todd White |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Craig Simmonds |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylist' |Catherine E. Simmonds |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Alex Deligiannis Susan Harris Devon Lombardi |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Assistant' |Austin Block |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier Amaris Cavin J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Christian Evans |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Justin Baker |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Assistant SFX' |Rob McIntyre |- |'Sound Editors' |Keith Dickens Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Tony Orozco Doug Andorka Tom Syslo |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Michael Edmonds |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Claudia Spinelli Mark Taylor |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2007 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits